Love Language
by HyperRandomMusicFreak101
Summary: It's hard to find love. It doesn't matter who you are; everyone deserves a chance. This, however, is a story of girl named Blossom who is struggling in life just because someone rightly took her right to speak. With this one sudden change her life has change forever! Will she able to handle this new life style at a young age and find the life/love she always wanted? Please R&R!
1. My Future is Just Beginning

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this story! This story is based on how even being mute, blind or anything like that. You can still find love it's just a matter on time. I don't own the characters but the plot. **

**Love Language**

**Chapter 1: My Future Is Just The Beginning**

* * *

><p>September 11, 2005<p>

Dear Diary,

I'm tired of everyone who seems to see me as a different person. I'm still me…but I can't express myself as I use to anymore. I'm still the smart, determine girl I am but now no one can understand me. Unless, I write down my words of course. However, it isn't the same. Everyone is treating me as if I'm a baby who needs help all the time. Now, I can't help my sisters fight crime as quickly anymore. My mouth usually helps me order them what to do. Now it's silent forever and it would stay that way.

Now, we fight on our own, they do what they think is best but it usually fails and I end up fighting my own plan. I failed being a powerpuff girl now…even being the leader. Yet, I decided to quit. I didn't have a right to be the leader and being a member. Now, my sisters are fighting on their own, having normal lives while I'm locked at home. People visit me once and a while, family and friends but they don't look at me the same anymore. I'm the useless girl in the Utonium family.

My heart kills, just watching everyone having normal lives and being happy while I can't. I can't really go to school anymore because I ended up being bullied by other kids. They don't care even I'm a super powered human. No one looks at me the way they use to the strong, the hard head, and the smart red head they knew. Now I'm the quiet, useless girl now. I just can't believe this all happen because of Mojo. I hate him and I would always will…no matter what it takes I'll see to it, he'll feel my pain. But for now I better get going to bed. Professor and my sisters would be worried about me, not being in my bed. Night my friend!

Love,

Blossom Utonium (7 years old)

* * *

><p>Upon the roof of the Utonium home, sat Blossom writing the last words in her dairy before slamming it and locking it with a key. She was in her ruffled little pink night gown with her hair flowing down pass her shoulders. Her pink eyes were shimmering from the moonlight as they wander staring into the night sky. Her mouth was in a straight line, not showing feelings but her eyes told a whole story. As Blossom stared into the dark sky her eyes began to water. She was known to be perfect but now her life changed by one stupid monkey.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_Three colors across the sky quickly zoomed through Townville. Each going through any direction to find the trouble that they were called for. One zooming up. Another zooming under. The last zooming down._

_However, the light pink streak got something that caught her attention. Zooming quickly to her area. Blossom stepped lightly onto the ground, staring at the problem. A quarter of Townsville was destroyed but no movement was made. Blossom eyes sharply stared at every corner while walking through the mess._

_Bubbles and Buttercup soon followed while walking behind Blossom. Looking for the destroyer but no one was caught around the around the area. Soon however, a huge robot been dropped in front of their eyes._

"_Miss me?" Mojo mocked as his eyes were staring at the girls hard._

_The girls stared up at the robot slowly until their eyes reached the top. All glared at him in hatred while getting ready to attack._

_Buttercup hissed "Who would every miss you?" while copying mojo's mocking voice._

_Mojo smirked at Buttercup's reply "Alright, let's play!"_

_Blossom rolled her eyes "It's always the same way Mojo! Want it the easy way or the hard way!" she shouted while blasting into the air._

_Bubbles watched her sisters blast into the air and quickly looked at Mojo. "The easy way would be nice for once" she said calmly and blasted into the air leaving a light blue streak behind._

_Mojo laughed evilly and said "Hard way! Girls! Get ready to meet your doom!"_

_Buttercup suddenly began to zoom back down in a high speed and screamed "Get ready to meet my fist!"_

_Her speed began to go faster and faster getting ready to hit Mojo through the glass. However, Blossom's began to notice something and saw that Mojo's robot hand began to get ready to hit Buttercup._

_Blossom thought "Buttercup is going in a very fast speed it's impossible to hit her right?"_

_Soon after, Bubbles got ready to attack as while with her laser beam but as she zooms across the machine it wouldn't destory the robot._

_Bubbles grasped "Oh dear!" _

_Blossom saw this and quickly zoomed towards the robot._

_However, Mojo notice two of the powerpuff girls were close enough to be hit and with just two movements of his robots hands Bubbles and Buttercup got knock out in a blow._

_Lying onto the ground in two big carters._

Blossom immediately stopped as she saw what had happen she cried "Bubbles! Buttercup!"

But in seconds Blossom had been grabbed by Mojo's Robot arm and been smashed between the arms in such force Blossom screamed as loud as she could.

Mojo soon dropped Blossom while his robot was getting destroyed by Buttercup and Bubbles with every hard punches of anger. Although, as Blossom had fell into the ground, she tried to speak for her sisters to help her but no sound came. Her heart froze.

~End of flash back~

Looking at the sky, Blossom's eyes began to fully water. Without a doubt she wiped her tears away and zoomed into the house quietly.

Many thoughts had came to her mind

Where was my future going to bring me?

Was it dreadful?

Was it joyful?

Will I have friends?

or would I not?

Will I be free?

Can I get a job?

Will there be love?

Will...There...Be..Someone...For...Me?

Or...Would...There...Be...Not?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! First chapter! Hopefully this story is good! Please review!<strong>

**Laryngitis****: ****Laryngitis**** is an ****inflammation**** of the ****larynx****. It causes hoarse ****voice**** or the complete loss of the voice because of irritation to the ****vocal folds**** (vocal cords)..**

**Chronic Laryngitis:****Chronic laryngitis**** is caused by smoking, dust, frequent yelling, or prolonged exposure to polluted air. **


	2. That Hot RedHead

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating my stories for a very long time but** **It's been crazy. Sometimes it even hard to even update at least one story but I'll tell you I did write my stories but their like only half done since I'm planning to write long chapters now. Anyways about my other story. Until our ends meet is going to be recreated onto my other account TheNightKeeper but called A spirit within me. I've been working on it with a friend, it's so much easier and fun. :) It will launch out soon! **

**P.S: Chapter 2 is based 9 years later so Blossom is 16 years old! Oh, at some point you may be confused remember Blossom stopped fighting crime with her sisters so early!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know those original creators from the powerpuff girls, sadly.. :( But I do own my creators and the plot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Language<strong>

**Chapter 2: That Hot Red-Head**

_November 18, 2014_

"All right students gather around! Quickly! Quickly!" commanded a loud, and a very impatient gym teacher as he waved his arms towards the high school students to himself.

Mr. James continued this until he grab their attention but no one was paying any slight attention to him. Oh, such pain to work with teenagers these days, they can't even listen. Yet, one particular visitor was sitting on the bench watching Mr. James progress. Her auburn hair was neatly made into a bun with curls flowing on the side of her beautiful face. Her bright pink eyes shined while watching Mr. James in pity and amusement. This was something she didn't do often, going out and visiting her sisters' high school, it was rare since we all know how fathers could be.

"Oh come on kids!" Mr. James yelled in frustration. His face burning in anger and annoyance.

With a sigh, Blossom eyes darted towards the students waiting for a reaction. Yet, only a _few _were paying attention _now._ Then again, they continue to do their business, chatting and chatting and chatting. Her body began to feel weak. Her eyes shown sadness. None of these people knew how lucky they were. They can go out be with friends, go to school, have fun, be themselves and control their own life but Blossom never had a chance to have that.

"Gather around kids before I fail you guys!" Mr. James hissed.

She smiled weakly at Mr. James words. Looking back to the students, they were now tumbling over each other trying to gather around him. Blossom raised an eyebrow. _How come they don't respect Mr. James? I've seen him teach a few times to others he's amazing but this bunch is just rude. _She thought.

Mr. James rolled his eyes at the students and began explaining the routine for today. His face was red and his eyes were sharp while staring at the students with warning. He was pissed. It was uncommon to anger this kind teacher unless it was this group of teens.

Blossom sighed once more. She knew this was the group of teenagers that caused trouble in Townsville High. However, a few months ago about figuring out these troublemakers, to her dismay her sisters' were part of this troublesome, rude group. Scanning over the teenagers in front of her, her eyes landed on a blonde girl who was hugging a boy's arm while whispering into his ear. Blossom looked away, knowing this wasn't the girl she knew two years ago. Bubbles used to be nice, innocent, joyful and shy. Now, she was known to be the most talkative, flirt, and prettiest girl in school. There was nothing wrong with it, it just seem that Blossom had lost her friend in Bubbles when she started high school.

Looking for Buttercup, she spotted her listening to Mr. James with annoyance written on her face. This wasn't Buttercup as well. She loved gym when she was younger and now, she hated it. She was now into skateboards, partying(including Bubbles), and beating up the losers in the school. Blossom couldn't bare to hear what Buttercup had done to other students, she was a protector of Townsville.

Blossom could remember how her sister bond had slowly disappeared, then her friendship then her respect between her two sisters. She had lost her voice, then her freedom, and then her sisters, including some friends. All she had now was her father, Kura and her diary that help her live a day and keep her company.

Looking around the gym, she notice the students were now playing a basketball game. She didn't need to stay here any longer, getting up she left out the doors before a voice had called her.

"Blossom!"

Turning around, she saw Bubbles giggling and wearing that "I have an idea" smile. Getting out her writing pad from her sweater she wrote "Yes, Bubbles?" then holding it up towards her little sister.

Bubbles smirked, "Well you see I have this date in a week..."

Blossom notice her eyes were shining. This wasn't good but she nodded for her sister to continue.

"Well, my friend's date might not make it...can you be his?" she sai

Blossom sighed and began to write, "Sorry but you already know I would say no, besides professor would never allow me too."

Bubbles frowned at Blossom's writing. "Well, I'll find someone else than, so called sister.." Bubbles said harshly while walking away to take a seat on the bench with the others, to play in the basketball game soon.

Blossom began to tear up inside. The way Bubbles had spoken at her was just enough to kill her. Spinning around she walked through the hallways eager to hold herself from crying in public. Specially, in her sisters' school. She gulped while holding her writing pad tight into her arms, she didn't understand why her sisters' were like this, they never share anything with her. Blossom always thought this, she had failed being a person, a leader, and a sister, ever since that day Mojo had took her voice.

Blossom however, failed to notice she wasn't even looking up anymore. Not knowing she might bump into someone while headed to the exit doors. But she couldn't careless, she had remember her sisters' words in the past.

_I meet you later okay, sis? After cheer-leading practice – Bubbles_

_But you never do.._Blossom thought.

_Hey, I can't wait for you to meet my new friends Bloss!- Buttercup_

_Yet, you never introduce me... _She thought.

_Come with me Blossom, hang with me and my friends will wait for you!- Bubbles_

_You and your friends left before I could go..you never waited.._She thought.

_Yo! Help me with my homework will you? Please?- Buttercup_

_I'll always help you...unless you decide to ditch me for your friends multiple times..._She thought

_I can't believe you won't help me? It's just a date!- Bubbles_

_It's the guy I've always hated...you have known that all your life and you don't respect that..._She thought.

_Look! I need you to cover for me okay? I have some business to do!- Buttercup_

_Bad Business...sneaking out of the house and letting me be the one in trouble..._She thought.

_I can't believe your my sister!- Bubbles and Buttercup_

_I can't believe I've lost my sisters..._She thought.

Tears began to blind her. Blossom couldn't hear the steps of people walking in the hall ways. She couldn't hear the chatter. All she could hear was her heart and her heavy breathing. This made her more nervous she couldn't see through her tears and she was afraid of being caught by her sisters. They may tease her and say it wasn't a big deal. But to her it was. She missed her sisters. She missed going to school. Missed singing. Missed her friends. Missed being the girl she was before. She missed living her life the way she would like to live it.

She wanted to be a doctor, she wanted to help people but it would never happen. She stopped going to school at the age of seven and was home school but it wasn't the same. Everything she had knew was gone. All she can do is dream and dream for something to happen. That wouldn't be anytime soon...

Without warning, Blossom had fell onto the floor also dropping her pad. Her face flushed knowing she had just bumped into someone, but what made it worse was grasps and laughter were heard around her. Instead of hot fresh tears she redden, grabbing onto something that she thought was her writing pad and getting up to run out the doors. She said a weak sorry(in her mind) before she dashed through the doors, allowing more tears to blind her vision.

* * *

><p>Blossom had stuffed her face into her pillow, frustrated with her sudden embarrassment in Townsville High. Grumbling under breathe she cursed herself in all the languages she had been taught ( in her mind)Not even noticing poor little Kura, watching her from the door of her bedroom scared. Kura was Blossom's little buddy, he was a three month golden retriever that Blossom had gotten for a sixteen birthday present. And now he sat there terrified and worried about Blossom, staring at her with those big innocent eyes.<p>

Blossom turned her head facing towards Kura still mumbling cursed words under her breath(well, mouthing...she can't speak). There Kura barked and growl trying to get his friend attention. Yet, Blossom stayed the same, lying on her stomach, staring into space. As if she was speaking between inner self.

Kura's eyes narrowed, he was getting impatient with Blossom deadly form. Running towards her writing pad (or is it?) which had been dropped on the floor when Blossom had entered. He grasp it between his teeth and jumping on Blossom (not so high) bed and place it on top of her head. Blossom raised an eyebrow. _What is it Kura? _She thought. Then suddenly she grab the item that been place on the back of her head, and raised her body up in a sitting position. Looking what her hands had laid on was not her writing pad at all...

It was a notebook...a notebook from Townsville High...

Blossom sighed. She looked up at Kura and gave a worried look. She now had a student's notebook and that means that her writing pad was with the other. She was now anxious. What would happen if the person knew Bubbles and Buttercup? Would they tell that their sister had just embarrass them in front of the whole school?

Her body began to shake as she wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't want her sisters be mad at her, it just make their relationship more worse. Luckily, Kura had notice his friend sudden reaction, his ears nearly mopped to the ground as he whimpered and nudged Blossom. In a few seconds she teared up and hugged Kura automatically accepting his comfort.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes of crying, Blossom laid sleepily on her bed with Kura lazily licking her delicate fingers. There, however was Professor standing there at her bedroom door with a very concern face. He was getting all these ideas something been happening between the girls these past weeks. He had notice how Blossom rarely spoke to her sisters. How Bubbles stares at her with such annoyance and Buttercup not ever speaking to Blossom even when she needed help with her homework( usually, going to Professor). There was something going on with Bubbles and Buttercup and his going to find out soon. For the sake for his family and for Blossom.<p>

* * *

><p>As the day went by. Townsville High was in time for lunch. There students shattered themselves in the cafeteria lining up and dashing towards their table. In one of the tables sat Bubbles and Buttercup with all their friends. Their table, yes the table was the loudest and crow-est in the whole cafeteria. But it was normal it was always the same each day. The same people, the same table and the same gossip. Or at least not for today.'<p>

"It was hilarious! Did you see how she screamed?" Laughed Bubbles as she munched down on her salad.

"Omg! Yeah, she was like the most tipsy there!"

" Don't forget her guy! He literally tried to save her from vomiting but no! He was the target of being puke on! Called ewww!"

Almost every random subject had been spoken between these teenagers. They always had a way to change the subject in a few minutes. How could they speak so much? Well, they are the troublemakers of Townsville High after all.

Buttercup chuckled as she stuffed her mouth with her food, " I loved gym, Mr. James is just so much fun to mess with!"

A boy with hazel eyes and gorgeous brown hair laughed, " Hello? He isn't just fun to mess with! He's good to ignored!"

Buttercup smirked, "Yeah, Mitch..but seriously everyone knows that!"

Everyone (on the table) had heard Buttercup statement and laughed. Allowing Mitch to blush and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Mitch muttered, "BC, you know I don't like you at the moment?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and shot back, "Like I haven't notice Mitchy?"

As the gossiping continued, the table began to fill. The more laughter, gossip and ideas were heard and spread over the group of teenagers. Shouts were heard from random people. Little manly fights were made. Yet at some point the laughter die down when three boys stood in front of the table. One blonde, One red-head, and the other dark haired.

"Yo, Brick!"

"Hi, Boomie!"

"Hey, Butuuuuuch!

"What's up man?"

"Sit with me Butch!"

"No, me!"

"Bricky, looking sexy as always!"

"Sweetie! Look it's me!"

They rolled their eyes and kept hearing more cries from the teenagers before them. Suddenly, not even replying their greetings each boy took a seat which they have always had. The young blonde had took a sit next to Bubbles.

"H-hi, Boomer.." Bubbles shutter as she stared at Boomer with her lovesick eyes.

"Hey" Boomer said smiling

The black haired boy sat next to Buttercup not caring if she was complaining.

"Butch! Stay away!" She cried in annoyance

"No way, princess!" He smirked

There for the last boy, the red head just took a seat next to Mitch.

Mitch smacked the red head back in greetings, "What's up Brick Man?"

Brick smirked and chuckled, "Nothing interesting"

Butch, however snapped his head towards Brick and ignored Buttercup's insults. He had something in mind and he wasn't going to put it down.

"Really?" Butch faked grasped, "but I thought you bumped into a Hot red-head!"

Bubbles and Buttercup had heard over their talking what Butch had said and looked at him with wonder. They were interested knowing it was rare for their former enemy to be into a girl since really he wasn't the type. Well, wasn't the type at this moment.

Brick glanced at Butch and groaned, "How the hell? Do you even know how she looks like? When her face as always been facing down?"

Butch cheered lightly, " You blind? She had the body..so it means!"

Brick smacked his hand on his forehead. _Oh how smart.. _He thought.

Bubbles chuckled, "Is this girl it, Brick?"

Brick looked towards Bubbles(who was across the table) and sighed, "I don't know the girl and it looks like she doesn't come to this school."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow while she was choking Butch, "How?"

Brick snickered and began eating his little sandwich, "No uniform, and she doesn't seem nice really, bumped into me without saying a sorry." _Maybe she was embarrass..._He thought.

Boomer suddenly burst, "Maybe she doesn't speak? Remember the pad she dropped with a pencil?"

Brick and Butch stared at Boomer if he was crazy. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Boomer surprised. Everyone from the table were speaking among themselves, gladly not even Mitch had heard Boomer's sick yet right idea.

Buttercup looked at Boomer than at Brick and snapped, "Do you have the pad now?

Brick nodded, "Yeah"

Bubbles questioned, "Did you check the writing or anything for a name?"

Butch rolled his eyes, "No, he just grabbed it after she took his math notebook and class began, no time"

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other, both know it was a chance it would be their older sister. Soon, the boys had notice the long exchange between the two girls. Looking at them weirdly, they waited until one of them spoke.

Bubbles suddenly said, "By any chance do you have the writing pad right now?"

Brick looked at Bubbles then at Buttercup very confused but nodded slowly. Before he grabbed the pad from his bagging jeans and throwing it to Buttercup who waved her arms towards herself.

Buttercup scanned the pad and gave a slight noticeable nodded for her sister. There now both sisters knew that Blossom was the hot red-head Brick had bumped into. Sighing, Buttercup toss the pad towards Bubbles to look.

Brick, Boomer and Butch had been watching the girls carefully and wondering what's going on. Again they waited for them to speak again.

"Well?" The boys had asked.

"Boys do you remember we mention we had an older sister?"

"Yes..."

"Well, Brick you'll have your notebook back" Bubbles said

"Because that hot red-head you have bumped into was our sister" Buttercup sighed.

* * *

><p>November 18, 2014 1:30 pm<p>

Dear Diary,

I've visited my sisters' school today. It didn't go well. Well, that's what I think after bumping into someone who might know my sisters' personally. Which is a big problem for me. What's going to happen now?...Well, I know my sisters may be pissed for embarrassing them but right now I'm more worried about the person who I had took the notebook from. His name is Brick Jojo. Where have I heard that name from? Sounds familiar. Maybe one of Bubbles' or Buttercup's friends I guess. Yet, there's another thing, I should return his notebook to him tomorrow or if I get a chance to go there before 3. I just have this feeling he really needs it today but its just mutual...Eh..I'll figure it out when Professor gives me a chance. Anyways, I may have a chance to write again if I go back there, so wish me luck!

Love,

Blossom

Btw, I hope I get my writing pad back...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sorry it's been rushed but I wanted to update at least a story. I promise to write better next time!<strong>

**Extra Info: BC and Bubbles met the RRBZ after Blossom quit being a powerpuff girl, they were enemies but became friends after..so picture Blossom never met those villains except mojo.**

**Also, there is a reason why the girls are acting towards Blossom like that..so anyways please review!**


	3. Amazing Sister

**Author's Note: Great, School is starting in a few days. Means very longer late updates and stress for me. Hopefully, I can balance my time for writing but I'll try. Since writing is one of my favourite past time. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls but I do own the plot and other characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Language<strong>

**Chapter 3: Amazing Sister**

"_**Friendship is when silence between two people is comfortable"**_

_**-Unknown**_

_(Still) November 18, 2014 _

Silence grew between the three teenager boys, each holding a breath. There minds were shocked that the girls had the guts to talk about their older sister in public. They knew the girls rarely speak to their sister and not talk about her to anyone for 2 years. Yet, the girls looked completely calm, staring at the boys with no emotion. This threw the boys of guard.

"Your s-sister?," Brick asked while grabbing the pad from Bubbles grasp and flipping it to read Blossom's beautiful cursive writing. " I thought she was not allowed to go out without supervision."

Buttercup sighed. She didn't want to speak about her sister. The sister that broke her, she just couldn't believe Blossom would leave them. Leave them saying, " You guys are better off without me". _Better off without you Bloss? We need you, and you didn't think we could work this out. _She thought.

Bubbles looked towards Buttercup, seeing the pain flashing in her eyes. Bubbles knew exactly how Buttercup felt. Blossom was their sister but sometimes they wish Blossom could just give in and allow them to work this out for them and her. But Blossom had decide to lock herself in the house without feeling sorry for herself, it just pains them seeing that their sister wouldn't allow them to help her.

Releasing a shaky breath Bubbles spoke, " She's allowed now...it started weeks ago. She needs freedom once and a while."

The boys nodded while noticing the girl's change of attitude. Buttercup's complaining about Butch disappeared and Bubbles' cheery gossip speak been thrown into the trash. Something about their sister seem to bother them, something that broke the relationship between the Utonium sisters. What happen between them?

Butch chuckled breaking the awkwardness, "So is your sister single?"

Buttercup and Bubbles's eyes snapped towards Butch with hatred. As for, Boomer and Brick they slapped their heads against the table knowing their brother would be done for.

"Well," Butch smirked and shook his head towards Brick, " He could use a girl at the moment."

Laughter was now heard between them. Except Brick who glared at Butch with his Bloody red eyes. Something in Brick was boiling from Butch's words. He didn't need a girl to make him happy. All the girls he knew were stupid and all just wanted Brick for his looks. They didn't care if he got hurt by their words or actions, all they wanted was the world to know they had a "hot" boyfriend than their friends. It bothered Brick to the point, where he began to stop dating 2 years ago.

Brick growled slamming his fist onto the table. Creating the laughter to die down from his brothers and the girls. He then, allowed his anger to take the best of him as he stomp his way out of the cafeteria. He knew he made a scene but at this time. It didn't matter at all. Just some time alone was all he needed.

Burning through the hallways, he tripped and pushed people to get to his locker. Everyone were now tumbling like eggshells. Protecting themselves for not being Brick's next punching bag. His face was getting darker each second, his flames were now dancing among his hands. He couldn't stop the embarrassment and pain he felt for 2 years as flash backs repeatedly crossing his mind.

* * *

><p>~<em>Flash Back~<em>

_Brick sat in his bed, typing rapidly as his laptop screen began filling with words. He was completing an essay that would have to be done in a week. So, with an idea buzzing in his head, he was eager to finish no matter what even if it was 1:00 in the morning._

"_Whatcha doing red-head?" sang a angelic voice from his bathroom door._

_Brick rolled his eyes as they laid on his girlfriend. Kimberly. Her gorgeous violet eyes were staring right into his deep red ones. Her dirty, long, curly blond hair shined as she leaned against the door frame. There Brick notice how beautiful his girlfriend, his 9__th__ girlfriend to be exact. Yet, he knew this was not a fake. She was real. She loved him for him. That's what he been looking for._

"_The usual," Brick stated, " and how did you get in here? Shouldn't you be at home?"_

_Kimberly eyes twinkle at Brick's stubbornness as she spoke, "Really Brick? Your girl can't visit you any time?"_

_Brick had to bite his lip to prevent him from smiling. This girl always had the power to make him smile when he didn't want to. And of course, he liked it but wouldn't admit it, even to Kimberly._

"_Really. 1:00 in the morning," He smirked, "I'm guessing you broke into the house."_

_Kimberly grinned and walked over to him, "Nope, Your super cool yet, stupid green brother been sleep walking again!"_

_Brick grinned back at her as she sat next to him. He could feel her hand brushing against his bare chest. Flirtatious as always._

"_I see you you've been having heat problems, huh?" Kimberly asked before pulling Brick close to her body._

_Brick rolled his eyes and hissed, "Just because I have no shirt doesn't mean I feel hot."_

"_Oooo, Wrong usage of words red-head, You are hot!" Kimberly teased as she playfully punched him on his shoulder._

_Brick snickered and wrapped his arm around her waist, " Really. K.C. No need to remind me. I know I am."_

_Kimberly rolled her eyes and leaned against him, "Maybe I should tell you something you don't know."_

"_What?"_

_She smirked and pushed him to allow him to lay on his back. She hovered over him and whispered into his ear, "Your such a bad kisser! Man! I either kiss a damn post!"_

_Brick grinned, he always knew Kimberly was that playful but not this playful, " Really, I'll prove you wrong!"_

"_And how?"_

_He chuckled darkly, before pulling his girlfriend more closer. Allowing their lips to dance against each other for the hour._

* * *

><p><em>~Another flashback~<em>

"_Have you seen K.C?" Brick mumbled to Zoe, K.C's best friend._

_Zoe snapped her head towards, sighing for like the 50__th__ time, "No I haven't but don't worry she'll come around."_

_Sighing. Brick pasted around the room. Feeling anxious whether or not she'll be coming to their 5 month anniversary. Since she's been 20 minutes late. Something she would never do unless she was busy or something bad as happened._

"_Chill bro!" Cried Boomer while placing a hand on his shoulder, " She'll be here soon, besides she'll love this"._

_Brick nodded weakly towards his younger brother. Looking around his surroundings, Brick had prepared a special dinner for Kimberly with her friends. It was a restaurant decorated with her signature colour, purple,. Everybody was here, everyone dressed nicely, everyone was expecting her to be right on time. Yet, now it's been 30 minutes and Kimberly still haven't arrive. _

_Getting more nervous and worried Brick sighed, "I'll look for her" and flew right out to Kimberly's home without a response._

_Landing onto the ground 10 minutes later in front of her mansion. His tuxedo was wet from the rain and his hair was messed from flying. He just didn't care at the moment, all he wanted to know was that __she was okay. Stepping towards her front door, he knocked waiting for an answer but receive nothing. Just the door opening automatically._

_Brick raised an eyebrow. Weird. Kimberly never leaves the door open. He thought._

_Stepping into her home, he tipped toed up the stairs. Knowing K.C would only be in her room at this time of night. Slowly passing room and room, he left wet drops from his body but he didn't care less._

"_Oooo, your great"_

_Brick's eyes snapped open at K. C's weak moan as he gotten closer to her room. Looking towards the door, he noticed it was open enough to see what his girlfriend was doing. His heart froze while peering into her room..._

_There was Kimberly kissing another guy._

"_What about the Brick Kimmey?" The guy said._

_Kimberly chuckled, and planted a kiss on the guy's lips, "His nothing. Just a lovesick puppy. His just too blind to see that I've only used him for his money. Just remember. Jake. I'll always choose you first."_

_Slowly tearing up inside. Brick felt his heart shatter at his now ex-girlfriend's words. He couldn't believe it he thought they shared something special. He thought she was the one. Yet, he was wrong once again. What made it worse was that. She cheated on him with his best friend. Jake._

_Cursing under his breath, he flew silently out of of her house. Knowing that was the last time he would be seeing them._

_~End of Flash Backs~_

* * *

><p>Brick slammed himself against his locker, the moment he saw it. He was breaking inside once again. Although, he just leaned on his now dented locker and stuffed his hands into pockets. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly to clam his nerves.<p>

He could hear the soft chatter around him, this cause him to smirk. It was obvious all the students and including teachers were scared when his anger took over. Hearing all the movements from 20 feet away, he could hear Boomer and Butch arguing in the hallways. It was positive they were talking about him. There Brick decided to listen to their conversation.

"Geez Butch, look what you gone" Hissed Boomer.

"NOT MY FAULT!" Snapped Butch.

"Yes it is!"

"Heck NO", Butch snapped again, "It was the conversation's fault!"

Brick chuckled. Nice save Butch. He thought.

"Butch...A conversation is made by people. Conversation involves words! Words made by us!" Boomer cried in annoyance, " The words you made remind Brick of that bit*h!"

"WELL, I FORGOT AND WHEN WERE YOU SMART!" Butch hissed.

Boomer sighed, " Were in high school now! NOT 5 year olds! Now, Suck it up and apologize!"

"When were you tough!" Butch groaned

"Excuse me Mr. Jojo"

Brick eyes snapped open at the sound of a new voice. One so stern and close to his his super hearing. Removing his hands from his pockets, he looked at his side seeing his math teacher. His teacher looked bored and careless which mean he wasn't in trouble That's good. He thought.

Brick spoke hiding the nervous in his features, "Yes, Mr. Nyren?"

"Come with me...Someone is here to see you" Mr. Nyren said before rushing through the hall ways.

What the? Brick thought. Someone is here to see me? Walking quickly behind Mr. Nyren, he desperately tried to catch up with him. Since the hall ways were now getting crowed with students.

"Sir, if someone wanted to see me? Why wouldn't they come personally?" Brick asked, finally beside Mr. Nyren.

"Mr. Jojo...It seems that your visitor is here to drop off something for you and hoping for something in return." Mr. Nyren spoke while stopping in front of the main office.

"Huh?" Brick asked while stopping beside his math teacher.

"Mr. Jojo, please go into the office. You'll be speaking with the Mrs. Maki for a few moments before going to meet your visitor okay?" Mr. Nyren said without waiting for a reply he left.

Brick was now confused then ever. What's the point of this? Couldn't this be less complicated and just be a normal introduction? Sighing Brick knew it was best to listen to the teachers.

Opening the door Brick spoke out loud when stepping in, " Mrs. Maki?"

A young woman stood from her office desk and smiled at Brick. Then looking towards the corner of the room. Brick raised an eyebrow and looked at the direction she was staring at. There at corner sat the girl he had bumped into, she was just writing words onto the marker pad( The office provide it) looking down. His face paled at the full view of her. Her silky auburn hair was now more messy in her bun but it still looked lovely on her. Yet, her body was a killer. Butch was right. He thought.

"Miss. Utonium?," Mrs. Maki said from her desk "Mr. Jojo is here."

Brick's eyes widen. He now knew for sure this was Buttercup and Bubbles's older sister. Blossom head snapped to Brick's direction. Their eyes meeting for the very first time. Brick face flushed at how attractive Blossom is. He couldn't get his eyes of the flower beauty before him. He slowly watched her movements as she got up and walked towards him. His blush was getting harder to hide each second.

"Hello Blossom" Brick smiled.

Blossom flinched at her name. She now knew Brick knew her sisters. How great. Quickly easing the words on the board, she wrote and flipped it up for Brick to see.

"Nice to meet you Brick, I'm here to return your notebook. Sorry for bumping into you without saying sorry..I was scared and I can't speak...I think you've already notice." Brick spoke out loud as his red eyes scan each blue cursive writing.

Brick frowned in his mind. The girls' didn't say anything that their sister being mute.

He smiled weakly. Looking into Blossom's gorgeous pink eyes, "I don't mind Blossom.."

Blossom flashed one of her best smiles, slowly removing a notebook from her bag. There her soft fingers grabbed Brick's hand and place his math notebook for him to grasp it. Brick admired how soft and smooth Blossom's hands were. They were basically the hand of an angel. A silence blossom beauty.

"Thanks, Blossom.." Brick said before removing Blossom's writing pad and pencil from his baggy jeans and handing it out for her.

Blossom smiled and shook them gladly. She then placed the board onto Mrs. Maki's desk and began flipping through her pad. Writing quickly for Brick. He watched her in amazement in how determine the girl in front of him was. The way she wrote and stood was the sigh of a true leader. Something her sisters' had describe 2 years ago. He couldn't help but point out the things Blossom's sisters had said.

Brick looked at Blossom's mess bun.

_No matter if Blossom's hair is messed..it always seemed to look good on her! -_Bubbles

_You're just jealous Bubbles...-_Buttercup

They're right He thought. He then looked at her hands.

_Blossom is pretty..she also as the hands of goddess..I wonder what type of lotion she uses..-_Bubbles

_Eh...Bubbles you really need to listen to yourself..-_ Buttercup

Brick then felt a tap on his shoulder. Blinking. He looked up up at Blossom who's been holding up her writing pad towards him. Brick felt him blush. He couldn't believe he just space out.

"Sorry..Bloss-som" He shuttered before reading her words in his mind.

"Welcome Brick..Thanks for returning my things, I hope I didn't get you in trouble" His eyes were scanning word from word.

"No you didn't but I'm glad to actually see the amazing sister in person" Brick smiled.

Blossom suddenly broke in confusion and now her hands were trembling as she wrote, "What do you mean?"

Brick flushed at her words, "Let's just say...I've heard a lot about you"

There at the moment Blossom's heart sank. Oh, she was dead. Dead to begin with. What is she going to do...

_Wait, Amazing Sister?_

* * *

><p><strong>End of this chapter! Please Review! Anyways each chapter would included a quote from Brick and Blossom just at the beginning. Explains the quote on top. I'll be trying my best to write longer..but I couldn't resist! Also please read and review my new oneshots called Words of Wisdom on my account TheNightKeeper!<strong>


	4. Feelings

**Author's Note: **I know it's been like two years? I almost completely forgot about this story but I found this chapter on my hard drive and it was finished and decide to post it. There is chance I'll continue this story. I found my inspiration again to write.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the powerpuff girls and this and that...you know...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love Language<strong>

**C****hapter 4: Feelings**

_(Still) November 18, 2014_

_Amazing sister..._

Blossom stood there staring nervously at Brick. Her heart began to race at his sudden compliment about her. She didn't know why such a small innocence word affected her so much but it was easy. It was because no one ever said anything about her these pass nine years. Of course, Brick was actually the one over those years to compliment her honestly. Something she always wanted to feel. To feel appreciated by others.

At the other end, Brick was heating up. He was looking over to the wall at his right trying to hide the blush forming on her face. He knew he complimented many girls in the past (2 years ago) but it felt so weird actually doing it. His heart was beating so fast he swore Blossom could hear it. Yet, he knew if he took the chance to even look at her he'll be redder than his hat.

"Aw…how cute"

Blossom and Brick's head snapped towards the sound of Mrs. Maki giggling. There she was sitting on her desk, wearing a huge goofy grin and sending them both a wink before returning to her work. Blossom found herself blushing mad knowing what Mrs. Maki was thinking. While Brick smirked, he knew how Mrs. Maki was a hopeless romantic.

Blossom bit her lip as she slowly turned to stare at Brick's smirking form after regaining her composure. She just stared and couldn't believe how such a guy could be so good looking with such a cocky characteristic. With just one glance Blossom knew what type of guy he was. He was smart definitely, proof given from his advance placement mathematics notebook. He was the type of guy you would hang at typical coffee shop or even a skate park. This guy was a mystery guy with different personalities from a secret writer to an actual stuck up jock. Blossom knew this for she had taken an interest in psychology and decided to home school with the topic.

She just couldn't believe she would have met a guy like Brick in her lifetime. Yet, to her dismay with such an analysis and cute little introduction between the two teenagers she knew she was interested. Interested in Brick. This made her cursed herself to hell for thinking such an impossible possibility. A guy she just met and a guy who could have a chance with many girls surely wouldn't be interested in a girl like her. Besides, she was the type not to know what to do in romantic settings anyways. Well, that's what she told herself.

The red-headed boy noticed the stare from the little flower across from him and couldn't help but stare back in such a curious way. She looked like the typical pretty girl with such amazing grades that anyone would be chasing after. Not only for the beauty she had but that intelligent that cost millions. It was funny that he thought this every time seeing a girl that caught his interest. Yes, in fact beauty inside and out with an extremely high IQ like him was Brick's dream girl. All his past girlfriends he noticed seemed quite smart but not as smart as his dream girl would have been. To him, he had no idea what made him think Blossom was this girl. Maybe it was the fact her sisters shared a lot of information back then that he began to believe he knew her well enough.

The stare Brick returned to Blossom caught her breath. Red eyes. Bloody red eyes were the opposite of her soft pink ones. It made her flinched at the thought of how scary they would be if he were mad. She let that thought passed and coughed slightly to break the silent between them and decided to avoid eye contact for her growing fantasy. She then grabbed her writing pad for the last time and wrote her last words to Brick. The boy she truly wanted to know more about but she knew in her heart it was for the best. With her fast speed she flipped it for Brick to see.

"_It was nice meeting you Brick but I have to go now. Goodbye"_

Brick watched her intensively as she wrote. It was all in slow motion. Brick wanted to see her again but he knew he couldn't. With the words she flashed towards him it couldn't be done. There was nothing else to say besides she wouldn't like him. Another excuse from Brick. As Brick's mind was arguing with itself Blossom slowly walked past him taking her time. From there Brick just watched her walked away without saying a word to her. Not even a Goodbye. He believed saying a goodbye was a curse and he knew he would see her again. It would be a while but to him it wasn't a goodbye. It was the beginning for two of them. He believed strongly on that. This made him smile as the final view of her left behind the main office door.

"That was a beautiful beginning!"

Brick snapped his head at the older woman behind the main desk. Her mind was in the dream world and her face was as red as a cherry. It seemed that the woman has watched the whole scene in front of her to Brick's dismay. Instead of blushing at her remark; he chuckled and said, "Yes, a beautiful beginning Mrs. Maki. A very beautiful one indeed."

His statement made the olderwoman sigh romantically, "Mr. Jojo, you know how to make a girl sweep off her feet, you know? You make me want to go back to my younger days."

"I'm that type of guy" Brick smirked while fixing his cap, "Besides, isn't it too early to be called Mrs. Maki, Miss. James?"

Mrs. Maki blushed at his statement and coughed when Brick had interfered with her personal life. It may be early to be named Mrs. Maki but who couldn't blamed her. Her wedding day was in a few days and she was going to marry the men of her dreams. "Brick, let's make a deal here, I won't tease you anymore if you stop teasing me." she hissed in such an childish manner.

Brick laughed and couldn't let this go, "You are my cousin, and you may work at this school. I know for sure you won't let this go! See you!"

With that said Brick dashed off while hearing his own cousin cursing under her breath. The exchange between him and his cousin made him realized how much she loved her soon to wed husband. Someday to Brick, he knew that a girl would feel that way for him. If only it was Blossom; the girl he met today and the girl he believed was entirely different from the others. He knew for sure.

* * *

><p>Blossom literally smashed her face on her pillow once she reached home. She didn't even acknowledge the Professor when he asked how she was doing. Everything around her was nothing to compare to what she was feeling. The desire to see him again made her face burn that it was unnatural for her cold blood that ran through her veins. She just laid there staring at the ceiling wondering how Brick knew her sisters. If only she met him earlier maybe just maybe they could be friends. That reminded her. What would her sisters do now? Blossom shut her eyes at the thought and groaned.<p>

Hours had passed and Blossom still lay on her bed with Kura cuddling beside her stomach. She looked dead with her auburn everywhere and the clothes that she wore were now wrinkled. She knew her sisters would be home by now and she wouldn't dare step foot out of her room. She knew the thirst of blood or revenge would linger when they get the first glance at her. With her mind running in circles she drifted to sleep and hoped nothing would change her relationship with her sisters for the bad or for the worse.

* * *

><p>"Look at her…"<p>

Bubbles giggled at Blossom's sleeping form. There she stood at the foot of the bed with Buttercup at her side. It may seem awkward for the other sisters to standing in their older sister's room at 8 pm but to them it made them feel closer to their older sister. Even though they never talk to her nicely and hang with her at home; they cared for Blossom deeply. The problem was how they felt towards each other. The miscommunications between them just made it difficult for them to understand each other.

Buttercup sighed as she remembered how much pain all three face in the past until now. It may seem stupid to not talk with their older sister about their feelings but it was the same for Blossom. No one wanted to hold back the other. If only their emotions wouldn't click they could talk one on one but it was always a harsh remark that Buttercup and Bubbles made out of their sadness and anger.

Both sisters felt they have been banned from their older sister. Yes, it may have been hard to fight without a screaming leader but no leader made it worse for both. One young girl with emotional problems and one with anger issues didn't balance well. Their fighting sequence weren't as strong and failed a couple of times in the years. The sisters believed if Blossom haven't given up of the Powerpuff girls then maybe everything would be different. All three would be happy and hanging with each other nonstop like they did when they were younger.

Bubbles brushed a few of Blossom's hair away from her face as tears washed down from her crystal blue eyes. The pain of being mean to her loving sister killed her every day; it may not seem like it to Blossom. Bubbles cried almost every night wishing everything was different. If she can handle her emotions she would be asking Blossom forgiveness and even change her act in school. Without anyone to be her older sister; the smart one with understanding she can change and be happy. Yet, Blossom wasn't there and Buttercup was not the emotional type to help.

The black hair sister sighed as Bubbles cried beside the sleeping Blossom. Buttercup was not the type to cry. The last time she cried was when Blossom left the team and she went crazy. She blamed Mojo Jojo and tried to kill him out of anger but it ended up brutal for Buttercup landed in the hospital for a week. She just watched the scene before her and hoped that their relationship with their sister would change. Buttercup knew she needed her and Bubbles did too for emotional support. The sisters couldn't do this on their own and believed that Blossom was suffering the same as they did.

"Bubbles…" Buttercup whispered in such a painful way.

Bubbles wiped her eyes as she heard her other sister voice. It was in pain, the pain she was experiencing too. She looked up at her sister's face and saw little tears breaking through her eyes. Bubbles' eyes widen at this sight and she immediately stood up and hugged her green sister.

"Maybe one day, everything would change…just not now" Bubbles whispered while crying with her other sister.

* * *

><p>The Professor sat quietly in the kitchen as he took a sip from his cup of tea. He did this every night when something in his home was disturbed for nine years ever since that day. The day Blossom lost her voice. The Professor closed his dark eyes as the pain of discovering one of his daughters was not to speak again came to the surface. The memory of that dreadful day changed the destiny of the Powerpuff girls. The three girls separated into different people. People that killed their insides. The Professor knew his girls were not themselves. They were now teenagers forcing themselves to be someone they were not.<p>

_~Flachback~_

_A little pink eye girl sat in front of the Professor as he stared at her unemotionally. The thought of telling his daughter that Mojo didn't just crush a few of her bones but he forever took her voice as a sign of defend. The Professor never knew how Mojo manage to crush her in the way that could have made her scream louder than Bubbles' sonic scream. It seemed that Mojo used a different material to build his robot; materials that crush whatever got in contact. _

"…" _Little Blossom stared at the Professor and knew the answer to her fate. She stared at her casts around her elbows and legs as tears fell to the ground. _

_ The Professor saw this and hugged his daughter. The pain she was feeling passed on to the Professor as his own eyes began to water. The Professor was determine to help his daughter anyway possible even if it means to make a cure that would take years to perfect._

"_Listen Blossom, I will by my own power make a cure okay? Don't worry your dad is here…" The Professor whispered in his daughter's ear. He felt Blossom cried harder into his chest; it pained him to see his daughter in such a state but he was willing to do whatever it takes._

_~End of Flashback~_

The Professor opened his eyes as the memory repeated in his mind. Yes, he promised himself to make a cure and it been taking nine years to make. But, as these years pass his own family was getting affected. He needed the cure as quickly as possible and he just couldn't perfect it. His eyes landed on a folder in front of him. It was his research and his work but it just wasn't right. If only he could do it in less than year everything would fall in to place. If only he was smart enough and able to ask for help maybe the cure would be finished. The Professor's mind ached as he denied himself more and more. He was beginning to lose hope and just wished his family was happy once again. He closed all his thoughts with one final sip of his tea and started to clean up before bed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was based on most of everyone's feelings. You guys get a better of understanding how everyone feels at the moment. So please review it you like my story! Inform me if I should continue! I'm ready to write and write once again!<strong>


	5. Update: Many Accounts, Many Stories

Ok I'm going to be honest. I have many accounts with unfinished stories. Yet, now I just have the urge to finish them. So starting today I'll be combining all my work on my Deviantart account instead of making them all separate. They will be old work and new work. You may also see different writing styles that are really noticeable.

So I hope I can finish these stories- I hate the fact that I left stories I love hang there. That is one reason why I hate jumping from fandom from fandom. So I'll be trying my best to write for all my stories even if they are old. I wish to see them finish and all, so...

This is my challenge.

My Deviantart Account is where my stories will now be located. So please don't say I stole the work when it's actually mine.

Check my profile for link.

However this does no appy to my powerpuff girl fanfics. I wish to continue them on this site due to the fact they were my very first stories ever. So I'll be updating when I want to or when I can okay?


End file.
